Meaning It
by BellsConlon
Summary: It took Chase a minute to comprehend the true meaning of her statement...the statement wasn’t one she would have made lightly. Oneshot. Post Unfaithful. Chameron. R


**Meaning It**

**Disclaimer: All characters affiliated with House, M.D. are property of David Shore and Fox, along with episode plotlines.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Chameron, Chase/Cam**

**In the midst of/Post Unfaithful**

* * *

One word. One phrase uttered, meaningless, or so she thought. One sentence, on spur of the moment retort had reduced Allison Cameron's intellectual mind to one of confusion and a jumble of swirling thoughts, her mind replaying the scene from earlier over and over in her head.

She was at a good place in life-taking the 'jump' and moving that one step further in her relationship had proven to have positive benefits; she and Chase seemed to have grown even closer and she was appreciating all he had been doing on a deeper level, the two making a conscious effort to see each other during the hectic workday, whether for a coffee or lunch, or a quiet moment in the staff lounge. Things seemed to have settled out, fights were nearly a nonexistent occurrence, and Cameron felt as if she were finally at rest with things.

Until today.

It had been a joke, a witty retort. _ "Eh, why don't you save the gushy stuff for the wedding?" _Cameron had said it without even a second thought, amused in part by what her boyfriend had been rattling on about. She had said it and continued on addressing Thirteen. But now, in retrospect, as she thought back, she remembered the slight tilt Thirteen's head had taken as Cameron had continued on, almost as if she hadn't quite wrapped her mind around her co-worker's previous statement.

_"...save it for the wedding..."_

Cameron wasn't the type of person to go into a relationship and joke around about a future even if she wasn't sure they would be one; she was not the stereotyped romantic. Ever since her husband had passed and left her with ill feelings toward romance and relationships, it had been a long and a slow battle to bring down the wall bit by bit, most of it Chase's doing, his patient coaxing and unbelievable faith in her. Nothing Cameron ever said, even jokingly, about a relationship, was a light comment, never unmeant.

Wedding. With Chase? She knew he thought about a future with her but was tentative to say anything and for that she was grateful. The idea seemed foreign, as if they ever did reach that point would be so far in the distance. Now, she wasn't sure.

Laying on the couch, an empty carton of Ben and Jerry's on the coffee table, Cameron's mind was spinning with these questions and thoughts, part of her hoping Chase wouldn't remember the comment, another part, growing, that he would bring it up. She didn't want a fight with him-never!- but she wanted answers, from herself and from her boyfriend.

She heard the door click open and her heart jolted as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, her eyes watching through the dark as Chase's shadow made its way into the room, flicking on the living room light.

"Oh, hey," he greeted, clearly surprised to see her. "You're still up."

"And you're home later than me. Weird," Cameron teased with a small smile, referring to the fact that her shifts often ran later than his, as the ER was more unpredictable and sporadic than surgery was. "How did your final surgery go?"

Chase sank down onto the couch by her feet, Cameron curling them under her.

"Coded. We had to stop. Means I've got another late night this week," he answered with a yawn. "It's late. You really didn't have to stay up."

Cameron looked towards the digital clock lighten up on the DVD player beneath the television, surprised to see 1:03 blinking back at her. Time really flew.

"Couldn't sleep. And I wanted to see you." She inched down the couch and Chase held an arm out, wrapping it around her shoulders as she leaned against his chest. "I fee like we haven't seen each other this week."

"Ah, so lunch and coffee really don't count?" he joked, giving her shoulders a squeeze. Cameron playfully hit his chest and replied, "You know what I mean. Everything's been crazy, with the weather and now this whole Foreman-Thirteen drama."

"Did you put the call into Mercy for her?" Chase asked. Cameron shifted her position to allow a better view of his face, so she could meet his gaze.

"I told her I would," she said. "So I did. It can't hurt."

"I still don't think either of them should be quitting," Chase said, shaking his head slightly. "There's no reason to."

"House did technically _fire _Foreman," Cameron reminded. "Thirteen's just trying to help."

"She feels guilty because she's partially the reason he couldn't get another job in the first place," Chase responded.

Cameron sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, that is a true point. Still, House was being unfair. Break up or quit? He didn't make us choose."

"We didn't do anything to compromise our medical licenses," Chase said, unwinding his arm from her body to stand. He stretched before offering his hand to pull her up. "Popcorn?"

Cameron shrugged.

"Eh, why not. It's not like we'll be falling asleep anytime soon."

"Can I say I like the sound of that?"

This earned him a slap to the back of the head, on thought Chase was worth it as Cameron shot him a knowing smirk.

"Just make the popcorn," was all she said, followed by, "But did you have to imply you thought the should split up? You know Foreman's never had a good history with relationships."

"I'm more worried about the medical side of things, honestly," Chase said, pulling down a packet of popcorn from a high cabinet in Cameron's kitchen. "I wasn't really thinking about his love life."

"The guy deserves a chance to be happy," Cameron continued, pulling out a chair at the small table. "But saying office romances don't work? Slightly hypocritical."

"Ah, I knew you were going to get me for that," Chase complained, pulling out the chair opposite Cameron and sitting down. They hadn't talked since the coffee break earlier, one had ended not long after Thirteen had left due to a traffic collision that had required Cameron's attention in the ER. "Your face said it all."

"Foreman and Thirteen are probably facing the same 'odds' we were," she pointed out. "Right?"

Chase shook his head.

"We were risking our jobs if things turned badly, but they didn't. We had left House; they're still working for him and you know he won't let them live things down. We risked job loss, Foreman risked his medical license. Not exactly the same."

"Foreman let his feelings cloud his rational judgement," Cameron reminded. "As much as I hate to admit it, the same would've probably happened to either of us."

"Really?" Chase seemed surprised, but not in a bad light, more in the way that he had been thinking the same thing but was afraid to say anything; he was always considerate of how attachment affected Cameron. "I mean, we really haven't been in a situation where it would-"

"Do you see a future for us?"

The room fell silent, the only sound being the quiet popping of the kernels and the gentle hum of the microwave. Chase stared at Cameron and she held his gaze, slightly dazed by the fact she had come right out and said what question was pressing for an answer in her mind. Although she was scared to hear the answer and well as what her response would be, her curiosity and yearning were getting the best of her.

"A future?" Chase repeated. "As in wedding?"

Cameron nodded.

"A future. Us, years from now. Do you see it?"

Chase leaned back in his chair, sighing, weighing his options, unsure if his answer would cause Cameron to draw back again or she would surprise him with her response. Taking a chance and hoping for the latter, he replied, "Honestly, yeah. I always have. I want there to be. But I can't do it alone. This relationship isn't just me, and I know what your previous relationships have done to you, and you've been trying, Alli, and I see it."

"I _know _it's not only you in this," Cameron emphasized. "It's just hard. Every little thing is a huge step."

"I get that. Can I assume you asking this has something to do with your comment earlier?"

Cameron nodded.

"Did you just say it as a general joke?" Chase asked. Cameron closed her eyes for the briefest moment, memories of the afternoon coming to mind, thoughts of her husband, of her time in the hospital, of what it had done to her afterwards. Times of the 'it's Tuesday' stage, of nights with Chase, and of the fateful evening on his doorstep. Of his intervention around the holidays, of the drawer. Of every little thing that had happened, of every piece of the wall that had seemed to fall. Cameron took a deep breath and replied, "It wouldn't have come out if I didn't mean it."

It took Chase a minute to comprehend the true meaning of her statement and the fact that it hadn't been Cameron's dry wit speaking- he took in the underlying, implied message that the statement wasn't one she would have made lightly.

"No joke, then," Chase said as the microwave beeped in signal of the popcorn's completion.

"No joke," Cameron repeated, a small smile coming to the corners of her lips as a grin spread across Chase's face, the grin she had grow to love. "And I think you burnt the popcorn."

"Screw it," Chase said, his grin spreading. _God, _Cameron thought, _why is that such a huge turn on. _"I like it burnt."

Maybe it was because she was horny from not being able to touch him all week or the fact that she had just admitted that she wanted to be with him, to spend time with him, to plan a future with him. Whatever the reason, she pushed herself onto the table and swung her legs around to straddle Chase, throwing her arms around his neck to ignite a steamy kiss. Chase, surprised, still responded to her touch eagerly, the two remaining in the chair, kissing furiously.

"See, if we had one this in the staff lounge, there may have been problems," Cameron joked, pushing Chase's unruly locks behind his ears. He kissed her neck, stubble tickling her.

"But now that we're _not _at work..." Chase's voice led off as Cameron stood up and pulled him by the hand down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day found PPTH in it's usual pattern; Chase, slightly tired but exuberantly happy, in surgery; House's team waiting impatiently for their unpunctual boss and said boss down in the ER, routing through case files, his new way of finding a patient.

Cameron came up to his side, annoyed to once again find him down here.

"Cuddy does have a pile of case folders for you to search threw," she told him sternly. "Ever try checking those?"

"Not scheduled to annoy Cuddy until lunch," House replied, his eyes scanning a chart before haphazardly throwing it back. "You're always mornings."

Cameron rolled her eyes and House looked up at her, noticing her slightly messy hair and the bags under her eyes.

"You went home early last night," he said, his eyes narrowing. "And yet you're sleep deprived...kangaroo boy, on the other hand, got in late from a surgery. Rousing night? Catch it on video?"

"Take your case and go, House," Cameron replied, not in the mood to engage him.

"There's something else," House continued, leaning in close, his blue eyes piercing. "Something smells..."

"Gee, thanks," Cameron said sarcastically. "Let's lay the compliments on me."

"Popcorn. Burnt popcorn," House deduced. "You're exhausted, but oddly happy. Are people from down under really better there too?"

"Good bye House!'

"I still want that video!"

* * *

** I LOVED last night's episode. Although the comment about the wedding was said maybe as a joking remark, for Cameron it was a big deal. It truly was a cute scene-we really haven't seen much of them together and I took it as quite the good omen.**

**On the subject of Jesse Spencer's comment, as one House fan said, he has quite the dry wit, and as there was no video record, it may as well have been exaggerated or fabriacted. He won't leave. Let him joke.**

**So I hope you have enjoyed this week's oneshot-I worked quickly on my homework and finished dance earlier all to get this out to you. I do appreciate you all that much.**

**As a shoutout: Check out Back-In-Black-Almeida's story. It's a future fic and totally cute. I have a list of my fave House authors on my profile as well and totally recommend checking them out. Some phemoninal Chameron writers on here.**

** Hope it wasn't to short!! Had to add a bit with House- he amuses me to much. FYI, Hugh Laurie is hosting SNL on Saturday. Tune in!!**

**Love you all lots!**

**-youMEANeverything14**


End file.
